Every Night
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: After being away so long, have their feelings changed? Oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a oneshot written for my bestest friend Mel. :) Punk goes to the WWE and the song goes to Imagine Dragons. Enjoy. :)**

**Every Night**

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**I'm the colorless sunrise,**

**That's never good enough.**

**I'm the wind that's in your hair,**

**That ruffles you up.**

**If you can find a reason,**

**You can let me know.**

**I won't blame you,**

**I'll just turn and go.**

Mel Ryder paced her bedroom, anxiously awaiting the return of her boyfriend CM Punk. He had been gone for weeks, traveling the country with the WWE. She missed him terribly, and when he had called her earlier and told her that he was on her way home, she had gotten so excited that now she could barely stand still.

She chewed her thumbnail as she paced, her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't seen him in so long...would he still love her?

She found herself wondering if he would look different. She knew that he had grown his hair out in the most adorable way by watching Raw, and she couldn't wait to run her fingers through it. He had also built up more muscle, which made her heart beat even faster.

Mel went and sat on the bed, playing with her phone and glancing at the screen every so often, hoping for a text from Punk. None showed up, however, and she sighed softly and settled down to wait.

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**Coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**My mind is made up.**

**Nothing could change that.**

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

CM Punk pulled up into the driveway of the house that he shared with Mel, excitement beginning to build inside of him. He hadn't seen her in so long. Every day when he was on the road, he thought of nothing but her. She was his everything, his world. Without her, he would cease to exist.

He got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, and then he hesitated before heading for the front door, beginning to get a little nervous. What if she didn't want him anymore? What if all of this time apart had made them into strangers?

He shook himself a little, frowning. There was no point in worrying about what could happen. He knew his Melly; she would always love him, just like she had promised.

Taking a deep breath, he headed up the front steps and reached for the doorbell.

**Searching to find myself,**

**But all I find is you.**

**I can hardly stand myself.**

**So what am I to you?**

**If you can find a reason,**

**You could let me know.**

**I won't blame you,**

**I'll just turn and go.**

The sound of the doorbell made Mel jump up. She sprinted down the hallway toward the front door, her socks sliding a bit on the wooden floor. She somehow managed to reach the door without breaking her neck, and she grabbed the door handle and pulled.

As soon as she saw Punk on the other side, her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Wolverine..." she whispered against his skin, her tears hitting his shirt.

She couldn't believe that he was finally here. She had missed him so much.

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**Coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**My mind is made up.**

**Nothing could change that.**

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

Punk wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and buried his face into her brown hair, feeling a little choked up himself. All of those months of missing her and being without her had finally caught up to him, and he clutched her to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you," Mel whispered against his chest.

"I love you too," Punk whispered back, pulling her even tighter against him.

All of his worries had been for nothing. Mel still loved him, and he still loved her. They hadn't changed, and they never would.

Their love was strong enough to weather anything.

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**Coming home to you.**

**Every night...**

**My mind is made up.**

**Nothing could change that.**

**I'm coming home to you.**

**Every night...**


End file.
